


Married Life Drabble

by harryisquirkeh



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisquirkeh/pseuds/harryisquirkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me playing The Sims (of all things). Hope you Enjoy.

 

Married Life Drabble: I

 

Harry’s so tired that he fell asleep on the wrong side of the bed. Well on Louis’ side. He didn’t even manage to pull the duvet over himself and his body is partially exposed. He’s laying on his side, knees bent and ankles crossed, hands clasped and tucked between his thighs. Louis pauses, leaning on the doorcase with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile tugging at his lips. His eyes trace every visible bit of skin, a hint of pride and possessiveness blooming in his heart and the faint bruises of fading love bites that decorate Harry’s chest and neck.

 

He stifles a laugh, because he doesn’t understand himself, doesn’t know how he got so entrailed in this other human being, how this quirky man-child managed to weasel his way into Louis’ heart and claim it as his. But Louis doesn’t mind one bit-- he gets so much in return. He gets to caress that dimpled face, kiss those red lips and tangle his fingers in those wild locks. He gets to gaze into those bright, constantly marveled green eyes and see the same amount of love reflected back at him. That, he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

 

He startles a bit when a loud snore escapes and Harry’s eyebrows draw together and his lips form a pout. He grins widely before walking over and pulling the duvet over his boy’s shoulders. He kisses Harry’s forehead before stripping out of his clothes and tossing them on the cushioned bench at the foot of their bed. He knows Harry will whine about it in the morning, but the only thing on his mind now is to climb in bed and wrapped himself around the love of his life. To draw warmth by tucking his cold feet near Harry’s, to press his chest against Harry’s back and kiss the nape of his neck until sleep takes him.

 

 

 

x x x


End file.
